


Is this love?

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ash and Cilan have been together for a while now and get married. It all goes well.At least that's what happend at first.When Ash is caught cheating and is confronted by Cilan. Ash takes it differently.And not in a reasonable way.Smut in chapter 2.
Relationships: Dent | Cilan/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 5





	1. When it began.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. I guess.

"Cilan. I want you to explain everything that happend during the relationship you had with Ash. Can you do that?"

Cilan was silent for a moment. 

"Well.....I can try." He finally said.  
"Good at least try that's all we want when court comes up."

"This is where it started."

To the story. Striaton city. Unova region.

It was a beautiful day in Unova. Pidove's and Swana's flying in the skies,Deerling's running in the forest,or the Basculin and Frillish swimming in the water. 

Ash and Cilan have been going out for a while ever since Ash came back from Alola after his first league win. It's been years though and both of them are now adults now. Both of them managed to accomplish their dreams. So they decided to settle down in the Unova region. Even though Ash's mother wanted him to stay in Kanto. Ash could remember his mom when he told her the news. And how imbarrasing it was because Cilan was their to witness it.

"Your what?!" His mom said.  
"I'm moving to the Unova region,this is the forth time I've told you." Ash said to his mom.  
"Ash I know you care about him but why do you have to move?" She asked.  
"I already told you tha---." "Who's going to tell you to give you a bath or make you dinner or keep an eye on you or clean your underwear or---."  
"MMMMOOOOOOOOMMMM! NOT IN FRONT OF CILAN!" Ash screamed of embarrassment.

Cilan let out a few giggles.

"Ohh that's right you have Cilan." She said.

Ash then cooled down.

"So I can give him this list on how to take care of you." She said while pulling out a piece of paper that's so long that the bottom of it fell on the floor.

Then Ash fell down anime style. At the same time he was begging his mom not to read the list but was being ignored by all of the how to take care of Ash Ketchum steps that his mom was reading to Cilan. And at the same time Cilan was trying to keep his giggles in to not upset his boyfriend.

"IV'E HAD ENOUGH!" Ash yelled.

Then he grabbed Cilan's arm and his stuff and ran out of the house.

"Wait! You forgot your underwear!" His mom yelled.

And it was at a bad time because there was a bunch of people outside that heard her and started laughing their guts out.

"Ash slow down." Cilan said.  
"Sorry but are plane is about to leave." Ash responded.  
"But the plane to Unova doesn't leave for three hours." Cilan stated  
"Well it's better to be there early. Ash said.

Flashback end.

Now they were both ate a nearby park relaxing and it was because nobody else was around. But Ash had something in his mind. Something he just had to ask his boyfriend. He thought that was the day he had to ask the most important question. Since nobody was around it was the perfect time.

"Hey Cilan." Ash asked nervously. He knew it wasn't easy to ask that question.  
"Yes Ash?" Cilan responded.  
"Well I want to ask you something.....imporant." He asked.  
"Sure you can ask me anything." Cilan replied.

Ash sighed.

"Well we've been together for years now so I thought I'd ask you now." Ash said.

Then he went in his pocket and grabbed a tiny box out of it. Cilan noticed the box and there were so many emotions were overwhelming him. Then Ash proceeded to take Cilan's hand and showed him the ring then asked....

"Cilan....will you be mine?" Ash asked nervously hoping he'd say yes.

At that moment Cilan broke into happy tears.

"Yes. I will." Cilan happily replied.

Ash was happy that Cilan said yes. Then he picked Cilan up and spun him around in the air while sharing a kiss.

Wedding day!

"Iris do you think he left or forgot about the whole thing and decided to call the Intire thing off." Ash asked worryingly while getting his suit on.  
"Ash even as an adult you still act like a little kid." Iris said.  
"Well I can't help it I haven't seen him in three days." Ash said back.  
"Its fine Ash he's with his brothers getting ready." Iris told him.  
"How you you know that. He's probably not here." Ash said.  
"If I go check on him will you quit your whining and back like an adult for once?" Iris asked.  
"Sure that will be ni---hey wait a minute what do you mean by that?!" Ash shouted.

But Iris was already out the door.

Iris went to where Cilan was to see if he was still their for Ash.

"What a little kid." Iris said in her mind.

Then she entered the room only to find Cilan's brothers in there.

"Iris? Why aren't you with Ash." Cress asked.  
"Because like the little adult kid he is he wanted me to check on Cilan to make sure he's still here.

Then both Chilli and Cress both giggled.

"Sounds like somebody has wedding fever." Chilli said while still laughing.  
"Don't worry, Cilan's still here he's just getting changed. Cress said to Iris.  
"Ok then. So what does Cilan's suit look like." Iris asked out of curiosity.  
"Well you see---." "Cress,Chilli I'm done. Can I come out?" Cilan asked interrupting his brother.  
"Yeah you can come out now." Chilli responded to his younger brother.

With that he came out. Iris was wondering what Cilan's suit looked like but only to find Cilan not in a suit but in a beautiful white wedding dress. Iris was not expecting that.

"So? How do I look?" Cilan asked his brothers.  
"You look beautiful Cilan." Cress said to his brother.  
"Thank you Cress." Cilan said.

Then saw Iris.

"Oh Iris. I didn't expect you to be here." Cilan said.  
"I didn't expect you to wear a dress." Iris said.  
"Well. Ash did say I looked good in a dress." Cilan said back.

It's now wedding ceremony time!!!

Ash was still nervous about Cilan not being there. Even if Iris said he was still around. 

But his nervousness stopped when he saw Cilan walking down the aisle wearing a one of a kind wedding dress. At least he thought was one to a kind. When Cilan finally made his way to Ash they conjoined hands.

"Nice dress" Ash complimented.  
"Thank you. I thought it had a nice taste." Cilan replied.

Then after certain wedding stuff happened.

"I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss." The minister said.

And with that they finally shared a kiss.

They were going to live a happy life.

At least that's what Cilan thought.


	2. The day it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait here you go.

"Ok I got all that. Now can you get to the part where it happened?"

"I'll try."

"Good. Try the best you can."

"Ok."

In the story. With Iris and Cilan.

The two of them were taking a nice walk threw the city to get some fresh air.

Iris is visiting for a while before she goes back to the village of dragons for a while to continue her duties. So on that day she decided to take a nice walk with a close friend of hers. Not counting Ash she still considered him as a little kid. Since Ash was an adult now and instead of her saying. "What a little kid." She now says "What a little adult kid." But sometimes she just calls him a little kid. Because why not? She does call Cilan a little kid from time to time or when he annoys her or him getting excited over the things he loves. Even she called herself a little kid....once.

After walking for a while they went and sat by a nearby bench to take a little break from walking.

"So Iris. What have you been up to lately?" Cilan asked.  
"Not much but I got some good news." Iris said.  
"And might I ask what the good news is?" Cilan asked.  
"I have none." She said.

Then Cilan fell of the bench anime style.

"How is that good news." Cilan asked yet again.  
"Because nothing bad happened." Iris replied.  
"Well um.. that's a good thing." Cilan said.  
"Is what I whould say if it were true." Iris said.

Then Cilan fell down anime style again. Then he got back up.

"Which it is." Iris said again.

Then Cilan fell down anime style again.

"I think professor Juniber's dad influenced you Iris." Cilan said as he got up.  
"Nah I did that on purpose." Iris said.

And as if on q Cilan fell down again Anime style.

"Can we continue walking please?" Cilan ask getting tired of falling anime style.  
"Sure. If you really want to." Iris replied.

Then they both continued there peaceful walk. On their walk Iris was wondering where Ash is. For some reason he didn't want to come along on the walk with them. Which she found strange for Ash.

"Hey Cilan why didn't Ash want to come with us." Iris asked Cilan.  
"Well he said to me he couldn't because he's busy today." Cilan replied.  
"Well that's a reasonable excuse." Iris admitted. "For a little adult kid like him."  
"Come on Iris he's matured." Cilan said.  
"Then why doesn't he trust any guy that stands ten inches apart from you?" Iris asked.

Cilan couldn't say anything. What Iris said was true. Ash can't stand other guys talking or even near Cilan. His brothers were an obvious exception because their family. But if the guy next to Cilan wasn't related to him he got jealous. 

Cilan could remember an incident that happened.

Flashback

Cilan was at a nearby theatre with one of his old friends way back when.

"That was a great movie." Cilan complimented.  
"It was. And now is probaby a good time to run away or else 'Movie connoisseur Cilan' will give me a lecture of a lifetime." His friend joked.  
"Oh come on I'm not that bad." Cilan said.  
"Are you sure about that?" The friend asked jokingly.

Then they both shared a good laugh.

Then Ash came around. He was taking a short walk before he returned home. That's when he saw Cilan with an unknown guy with him. At first he didn't think much of it and decided to let it go. That is until the guy put his hand on Cilan's shoulder. Then Ash snapped.

"So what do you think we should do next time?" Cilan asked his friend.  
"Well I was thinking we should---."

Cilan's friend was cut off when he felt something grab his neck. It was Ash. Ash grabbed the guys neck and pinned him on the wall.

"StAY aWaY fRoM hIm!" Ash said as he threw the guy on the ground.

Cilan watched in horror as his friend has been thrown on the ground by his husband.

Then Ash turned to Cilan. He walked over to him and grabbed his wrist lightly.

"Let's go." Ash said.

Cilan was speechless but said nothing and walked along with him.

"Ash has a jealousy problem." Cilan said in his head.

Flashback end.

"Fair point." Cilan admitted.  
"I know." Iris said.

After a while.

"Iris I'm going to head home now." Cilan informed Iris.  
"Ok see you later." Iris said.

Then they said their goodbyes and went their ways.

When Cilan got home he thought he should talk to Ash about his jealousy problem. Iris did make a good point. Cilan was tired of Ash getting angry at every guy that come ten inches near him.

Then when inside his house. But when Cilan got inside he was horrified. He saw Ash kissing a random women. Cilan didn't couldn't believe it. He didn't want to Believe it. But he had to believe it. It was right in front of his eyes.

"Ash?" 

Then Ash and the random women stopped kissing and found out that Cilan was starring at them.

"Is this what you were busy with?! Cheating on me?!" Cilan yelled.

And then the random women ran out of the house in a snap leaving no trace behind. Then Cilan walked over to Ash with anger.

"Why would you cheat on me!? What did I do?! If you were cheating on me then why were you jealous of every boy that gets ten inches near me?!" Cilan yelled at his so called husband.

Ash didn't say anything.

"If you didn't want to be with me why didn't you just tell me instead of just cheating on me?! If you really wanted to you could of just---." 

Cilan was cut off when Ash grabbed his arm tightly. Then Ash when upstairs and dragged Cilan with him.

"Ash let me go!" Cilan yelled. 

That only made Ash hold his arm tighter digging his nails in Cilan's arm making him whine in pain.

When they got upstairs Ash opened the bedroom door and dragged Cilan in along with him. Then Ash closed and locked the door and went to the window and closed the certain's. Then Ash forced Cilan onto the bed and pinned his hands over his head. Cilan then tried to free his hand to push Ash off him but with no luck. Ash was stronger than he was so he couldn't stand a chance. Then Ash spoke.

"You know talking can get you hurt." Ash then said.

Then without warning he forced their lips together while keeping Cilan's hands pinned in the process. Ash then stuck his fingers in Cilan's mouth forcing his tounge in. Ash kept his fingers in Cilan's mouth because he knew Cilan would try to bite his tounge. After a few minutes Ash ended the forced kiss for air.

"Ash let go of ahk!" 

Cilan was cut off when Ash bit his neck.

Then Ash removed Cilan's shirt and tied Cilan's wrists over his head so we wouldnt escape.

"Ash.Your not---." Then Ash slapped him.  
"Yes I am."

Then Cilan got scared. He knew he was going to be raped. He hated the thought of it. And he couldn't do anything about it.

"Ash please don't do---." Ash them slapped him again.  
"I don't want to hear you until it happens!" Ash yelled.

Cilan then had tears coming out of his eyes. Only for Ash to like them off his face.

Ash then started to remove Cilan's cloths along with his own. Then he aimed his thing for Cilan's mouth. He grabbed Cilan's jaw and forced it open and then forced his thing in Cilan's mouth.

"You know what to do. And don't you dare think about bitting it or else." Ash threatens.

Cilan thought Ash's thing in his mouth was disgusting. 

They both haven't done it yet because Cilan was to nervous about it. Now Cilan is doing it by force.

"I'm waiting Cilan." Ash said intimidatingly.

Cilan then proceeded.to suck Ash's thing discussed with himself. He was scared so he thought he had to. Ash is being satisfied while Cilan was suffering. When Ash cum went into Cilan's mouth he gagged because their was so much and a little came out of his mouth.

"You better swallow the rest of that." Ash threatened.

Cilan then had to force himself to swallow that stuff while still gagging and crying.

"Aww what's wrong.You cry then you act like the slut you are." Ash said.

Then Ash got ready to finnish things off. He then started spreading Cilan's legs as far away to stick his thing in Cilan's hole.

"ASH PLEASE STOP!" Cilan screamed despritly.  
"I'll stop until your no longer able to walk." Ask said.

Then he started to slid his thing in Cilan. Cilan couldn't help but to scream in pain. It hurt him. The pain was unbearable and yet he could do nothing but accept it.

When Ash was all the way in he began to thrust in and out as fast and hard as he could.

"AHH ASH! PLEASE STAHH IT HURTS AHH!" Cilan cried out.  
"But I thought you were enjoying it." Ash said while smirking.  
"NO IM NAAAHHH." Cilan screamed.  
"Keep on telling yourself that you slut."Ash said.

Ash was then starting to thrust harder and faster than before while Cilan was begging Ash to stop while crying and moaning helplessly.

After an entire hour Ash stopped. He took out his thing and wrapped his arms around Cilan's waist.

"Know that this is your place in this room and nowhere else. Your not aloud out of this house or out of this room understand?" Ash said.

He didn't give Cilan a cha to answer. Ash untied Cilan's hands and got his cloths back on. Then he left the room while locking the door behind him.

Cilan was crying in the corner curled up in a ball.

"Why Ash? Why would you do this?" Was all Cilan could say at the moment. 

All he could hear in the room way his own sobs.


	3. Rules of submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever reads this.  
> Enjoy

Rules.

Ash put new rules on Cilan.

He was not aloud out of the room. Lucky for him it was the master bedroom.

He was not aloud to contact anyone outside the house.

He has to obey Ash no matter what.

He had no say on anything.

He must say what Ash wants to hear.

If he was to break any of these rules he will get punished for it. Ether to be physically or sextually Ether way it will end up in tears.

And Cilan learned it the hard way. And this is how.

Cilan was trying to break the lock off the door with no such luck. It's been two days since he was held captive in his own home. Lock in their room and Ash barricaded the window with the curtains of the outside of it so Cilan can't call for help or escape. Ash would come in and bring food so he wouldn't starve. But he was a bad cook. Really bad. The bad that would make you throw up kind of bad. But he had to deal with it because he was locked in their room. Ash even took away Cilan's Pokemon so he wouldn't use them to escape. 

Cilan had found a metal piece on the ground that looked liked it could break the lock. So he tried using it constantly with no luck so far. Just when he thought he got it to only being Ash unlocking the door. When Ash came in he saw the metal piece he imminently grabbed it of of Cilan's hand.

"Really love? Trying to escape?" Ash asked before throwing it out the door and closing it.  
"Anyways I've set a few rules for you." He said while shoving a piece of paper in Cilan's face.  
"What? These rules are ridicules" Cilan said.  
"Well to bad you don't get a say in this." Ash said.

Then he decided to test a rule.

"Now Cilan. Say you love me." Ash commanded.  
"What? After what you did to me how can I!" Cilan yelled.  
"Last chance. Say it." Ash demanded.  
"Not a chance!" Cilan sceamed.

Ash then had Cilan by the hair pinned on the ground in rage.

"God Cilan say it!"   
"No!"  
"Say it or else!"  
"No."

This went on for a bit.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way." Ash then said.

Then he stood up dragging Cilan up with him and went to the nearest wall and he smashed Cilan's face into it. Cilan yelled in pain blood coming out of his nose. Then Ash did it again and again and again.

"Ok ok I'll say it just stop!" Cilan begged.  
"Then say it." Ash said.  
"I love you!" Cilan cried.

Ash wasn't sadisfied yet.

"Now say your mine!"  
"I'm yours!"  
"Say you'll obey me!"  
"I'll obey you!"  
"Now say your my slut!"  
"What!?"

Cilan clearly didn't want to say that.

"Say it now!" Ash yelled.

Then he made it look like he was about to slam Cilan's head on the wall again.

"Ok I'm your slut!" Cilan screamed.

"Damn right you are and always will be." Ash said. "Now I think we should go to bed now."

With that he grabbed Cilan's waist and pulled him into bed and passed out still holding him tightly.


End file.
